The Great Gatsby, Happy Ending
by GeoMirOre
Summary: Imagine if the book didn't end the way it did. Imagine if Gatsby and Daisy lived happily ever after. It's going to take courage, hope, love, and sacrifice to get to where you want to be, and to be with the one who has your heart.


The Great Gatsby

The moonlight danced along the soft waves of the water and moved soulfully against the night. Lights were reflecting against the water, especially the green light at the end of the dock. The only noise was from the small chirps of the grasshoppers and the steady beat of my love-struck heart. It was another night I spent watching over the water and fixing my gaze onto the dock with the bright green light. Another night I spent waiting and wondering on my actions and on my part. My head was telling me to wait but my heart was telling me to jump into the water and swim to the green light. That single green light held my future and my aspirations. It seems like a small insignificant detail, but it is much more than that. I believe that it is much more what it presumes to be. She was out there. She was part of the green light. She is part of the everlasting hope, she was my aspiration, and she is my dream. I seem to be too old to hold on to growing dreams but age just adds to the excitement. I'm a mission to get her back, and to have her back. I'm a mission that will take sacrifice and courage and hope. So I am prepared to fight against those who will get in my way and those who are against my love.  
>The reasonable thing to be is to move on but how can you when there is a powerful force pulling you towards that hope. When destiny is on yours side and wants you to be happy.<p>

"Don't worry Daisy, I'm on my way" whispered Gatsby out to the wind.

_The next morning_

"Now I wish I had a prince of mine to rescue me of my distress" said Jordan.

"Jordan losing some games isn't much of distress" replied Nick.

"It is to me. Having all this pressure from tournaments and being a woman in the pros, is very stressing." remarked Jordan.

"Well, I'm sorry for being insensitive"

"It's alright, give me a kiss"

"What time did she say she was going to get here?" asked Nick

"Frankly, I don't know. She didn't say. All she said was that she will be here when she gets here." Jordan answered. "But I hope she gets here soon, I'm tired of being surrounded by men. Although it's pleasant, it's awfully boring."

"Next time I'll make sure not to bored you with the lack of attention." replied Gatsby.

A feline smile etched its way to Jordan's face.

"Oh please, I just need some excitement is all" reassured Jordan.

I kept an eye on Gatsby and Jordan as the silence fell upon. I knew he was desperate waiting for Daisy's arrival and having Jordan complaining about everything was not helping. I knew Gatsby was patient, if he could wait five years, then he could wait another fifteen minutes. Hopefully, Daisy comes sooner because Jordan is starting to test his nerve.

"I should have come with her but instead I decided to come with Nick" exasperated Jordan.

"Jordan, why don't you stay quiet until Daisy comes and then you can vent all your issues at her" declared Nick

"Why would I do that? I would be taking away precious love time between Gatsby and Daisy!" exclaimed Jordan. "For a Yale man, you are pretty clueless" suggest Jordan to Nick.

"Sorry I don't live up to your expectations" said Nick

"It's not expectations, it simple common sense" smarted Jordan.

For the next few minutes I thought about what Jordan said and realized she had a point and what a funny point it was. Gatsby stood in the middle of the dark carpet and he seemed radiating with his pink suit. He had the look of wanting and longing on his face and I knew that look was meant only for Daisy. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts because he didn't move when there was a knock on the wooden door.

A sweet laugh came from Daisy's lips and that immediately caught the attention of Gatsby.

"Oh it's always delightful when a gentleman opens the door for a lady, thank you Nick" Daisy said as she kissed Nick on the cheek.

"Oh, it's no problem, it's always delighting to open a door for a lady" replied Nick

"Finally you've arrived!" exclaimed Jordan as she greeted Daisy. "Gatsby here was beginning to worry if something happened to you."

"He wouldn't let anything happen to me" answered Daisy.

"How would he if he was not with you?" questioned Jordan.

"Oh Jordan, have some romance in your soul once in a while!" replied Daisy.

"I can't" answered Jordan "It would cost me too much.

Daisy shook her head in disappointment but that disappointed was long forgotten when she locked eyes with Gatsby. When she locked eyes with him no outside world existed but him and her. Their world only had him and her and their love and to her, that was heaven. It was heaven & that is where she wanted to be.  
>The distance she walked to him wasn't very far because he met her halfway. He always had. He took her by and hand and kissed it. It seems he was making sure she was really there. They both hugged each other as if to prove to themselves they were holding each other and they didn't want to let go. He breathed in the scent of her citrus shampoo and flowery scent. He then backed up to take in her appearance and was happy to see her in the attire he brought her. The simple white and silver dress with simple lace embroidery seemed so common, but it meant the world to him. She gave him a million dollar smile to show him that she is pleased that she made him happy. To the people outside of their world seeing a married woman and a bootlegger acting very intimately, would cause them to faint or scowl at them but to Gatsby and Daisy, that wouldn't stop them.<p>

"How I wish we can go out in public and show off each other" marveled Daisy, "How I want to walk with you outside and hold your hand and kiss your lips."

"And how I want wish to become our reality" whispered Gatsby.

"I'm going to tell Tom. I don't want to be with anymore, I've never wanted to be with him" revealed Daisy. "I was young and foolish and I married him because I was hurting over you, I tormented myself and fooled myself into thinking it was the best for me" cried Daisy "How wrong was I! I ended with a brute of a husband who is a selfish, self-worshipping, idiot who has a mistress on that side!" cried Daisy.

"Daisy, you can't do this to yourself" soothed Gatsby.

"Why not?" asked Daisy. "It's what I deserve for hurting you and for trying to forget about you"

"You're only human Daisy, you tried to relieve the pain by jumping into something with someone else." reasoned Gatsby. "And you didn't forget about me, because he I am trying to calm you."

"It wasn't meant to end up this way. I so desperately tried to wait for you but also the pressure from my mother pushed me into marrying Tom" revealed Daisy. "She told me that rich girls don't marry poor boys and how important it was for the family for me to marry Tom. She didn't mind the fact that I didn't love him, but she pushed away the fact that I love you." cried out Daisy. "I didn't want to do it; I didn't want to pretend to have something real with a marriage so fake."

Jordan wanted to interrupt the moment Daisy starting speaking but I told her it was probably for the best if we left them alone. So we took a step and out the door we were, quiet as mice.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Nick said out loud as they walked around the green lawn.

"With them possibly anything. Absolutely everything." replied Jordan as she continued to walk. Nick came to a stop and looked at Jordan with a different view, and looked at his surroundings with a new perspective.

I wonder if Jordan was ever jealous of the attraction between Daisy and Gatsby but she didn't seem like the type to envy. Then again, with Jordan, anything was possible, absolutely anything. The once dark grey sky with rain clouds vanished and quickly came the sun and the blue serene skies. Today seemed to be the new day of a new life. It felt like everything was changing with the blink of an eye and a new chapter was on its' way. Today was different than any other day, good different.  
>Nick looked back down at the ground and then at Jordan and realize he had to catch up with her before she realized she was talking to herself all along.<p>

_With Gatsby and Daisy_

"Come to my house tomorrow and after tomorrow, it's going to be you and Me." promised Daisy.

"You're going to tell Tom?" asked Gatsby

"It's about time I stood up for myself and make decisions that I feel are right. Decisions that I can live with and decisions that I won't regret."

"I don't want to lose you again" announced Gatsby

"You didn't lose me, I lost myself and now, you found me once again."

Gatsby's hands left her hands at her side, and found their way to her face. Soft caresses and gentles touches were made. No ordinary touch, but a touch of passion and tenderness. Soon enough, Gatsby lowered his lips to Daisy's and once again, they were lost together in their own little world.

"I love you." they both said at the same.

_The Next Day  
><em>  
>"Why would you do this to yourself and to your husband" she asked in a harsh tone, but there was no reply. "Do you think I wasn't going to find out? Answer me" demanded Daisy.<p>

"I can't live forever." was the simple reply

"What?"

"That is what I said to myself when I first met with Tom, which was my hope. That was my motivation to continue on with the affair." answered Myrtle weakly.  
>"You know that you saved me," shared Daisy.<p>

Myrtle was honestly shocked and well-darn confused with the revelation Daisy said.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Daisy took in a deep breath and knew that she was in control of her life and this had to be the first step to her happiness.

"You saved me. You give me a good enough excuse to leave Tom and to end our marriage. Don't feel bad that you ended a marriage; instead see it as a way to fix your own. I married for the wrong reasons and it doesn't mean you should ruin yours with a man who has cheated before. George doesn't deserve this and it's time you realize that you don't need Tom to make your life happy. Tom Buchanan is a monster and he's only going to use you and then leave when you fulfilled your purpose." said Daisy truthfully. "Tell George the truth, he deserves It.", and with that, Daisy made her exit.

She never expected to feel this way or react this way but evidently she did and she realized she messed up her life and messed up a good man's life as well. She was selfish and greedy, and she reacted on impulse. She was a good girl, was a good wife and now she knows she has the chance to turn her life around. The tears flowing down her cheeks were the sign that Myrtle was truly sorry and that she made a mistake.

"Screw you Tom Buchanan" Myrtle yelled to the wind. She quietly calmed herself and pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself and let the tears fall free from her eyes. In that moment she realized she realized she didn't need Tom to be happy, she wanted her husband.

_Later that day with Gatsby, Daisy, Nick, Jordan and Tom, in the Buchanan residence._

Gatsby stood in the center of the crimson carpet and gazed around with fascinated eyes. Daisy stood by him and had the look of determination in her eyes. It seems as if she became someone new within the moments she spent with Gatsby. The moment Daisy laughed her sweet exciting laugh; I knew she wasn't the same.

"You know you could try to be more discrete, your husband is down the hall," whispered Jordan, "Well, why would you? He's on the on the telephone with his _girl._"

Tom flung open the door, blocked out its space for a moment with his thick body, and hurried into the room.

"Mr. Gatsby!" He put out his broad, flat hand with well-concealed dislike. "I'm glad to see you, sir...Nick…."

I turned to look at Tom and saw nothing but an empty expression on his face. He disliked the fact the Gatsby was here and the fact that he was the center of Daisy's attention. How much he would protest to her after Gatsby leaves but for now, he has to pretend to like the poor fella.

"Tom makes us a cold drink and afterwards, we could all head into town!" cried Daisy

Tom came into the room with the drinks, but they were soon forgotten as he saw Daisy and Gatsby heading towards the front door.

"Where are they going?" asked Tom

"Seems like they're getting a head start into town" replied Jordan

"Why didn't they just wait?" demanded Tom

"I don't seem to have that answer" answered Jordan

Soon enough, Daisy came back into the house with Gatsby on her arm.

"Daisy, can you explain why you're acting this way?" he beseeched.

"What are you talking about" Daisy said

"You know damn well what I'm talking stop acting like a fool and tell me the truth."

"Oh shut up Tom" exclaimed Daisy. "I'm sick and tired of you always nagging me and just shut up!"

"How dare you talk to your husband like that" he demanded in a strong tone. "You're supposed to be on my side and not clinging on to this bootlegger like something."

"What husband!" shrieked Daisy. "You're nothing but an oaf, a selfish hulking man Tom"

Tom walked the distance to get over to Daisy and raised his hand to hit her but Gatsby wouldn't have it. Gatsby took a hold of Tom's arm and pulled him to his front so the very second Tom turned, his face connected with Gatsby's fist. Tom tried to attack but ultimately, Gatsby was superior.

"Don't talk to my Daisy like that."

"Excuse me, but Daisy is my wife." Exclaimed Tom

"Not anymore" cried Daisy. "No more Tom, no more."

"You can't just leave me Daisy especially for a bootlegger." Reasoned Tom

"Oh, but I am, and it doesn't matter, I love him." Said Daisy. "I know about Myrtle and she is wants to make it work with her husband, and it's best if you left her alone."

All of a sudden, Tom felt his world spinning out of control. His wife was leaving him. His wife knew about his mistress and his wife was leaving him for the bootlegger.

"Do whatever you want Daisy, I don't care. I never have and I'll never will" Tom said gruffly. "Just don't come running to me when you regret it."

"I regret marrying you." Daisy pointed out. "Now is my chance to be with my Gatsby. Now it's you chance to fix yourself up Tom and steer yourself in the right direction.

Daisy blew a kiss to Nick and Jordan and walked over to Gatsby and entwined her hand with his. He raised their tangled hands to his lips and kissed her hand softly. They both made an exit to the door.

"Shouldn't we be on the road? We wouldn't want them to be the only ones to have all the fun." suggested Jordan to Nick.

Nick nodded and waved his hand at Tom but Tom was in a dark slum in which he was left alone in his darkness.

_With Gatsby and Daisy_

"I can't believe it's you and me now." Astounded Gatsby "I love you. I waited to damn long for this."

"Me too," smiled Daisy. "From now on, it's you and me"

Their hands were still entwined from inside the car as they drove by the town. They passed by Wilson's garage and saw George and Myrtle smiling and laughing and that made Daisy smile. Daisy sent a wink to both of them and she looked back at Gatsby and she saw her whole world in him. Gatsby was smiling contently because after all this time, he had her. He could finally be able to be with her once again and forever.

He had come a long way to this blue lawn and his dream seemed so far away but he believed in that green light. He lived to reached that green light and to live in that orgastic future, with Daisy. She was his. She was his green light. She was his hope.

The End


End file.
